


Operation: Restoration

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Artemis Jackson, Lesbian Faye Lau, Lesbian Sex, This is set in 2027
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: When the Green Poison erupted into existence on Black Friday, November 18th, 2027, nobody was initially prepared for it.
Relationships: Faye Lau/Original Female Character(s)





	Operation: Restoration

When the Green Poison erupted into existence on Black Friday, November 18th, 2027, nobody was initially prepared for it. Sure, people had practiced social distancing and frequent washing of hands, but nobody was truly prepared for it. 

Well, most people. 

You see, there was a highly secretive group called the Strategic Homeland Division, often shortened to 'The Division' amongst high ranking personnel in both the Armed Forces, and the White House. Under Directive 51, they were to protect what remained. There are two waves: the First Wave, which was significantly bigger than the Second Wave, which was only to be activated if the First Wave failed. 

Artemis Jackson was among those in the Second Wave, alongside her crush, one Faye Lau. The two were old friends, stretching back to elementary school. Right out of high school, Artemis had enlisted into the Marines, while Faye had gone as a simple teacher. 

Unknown to these two, they were about to have what was easily the hardest fight of their life, and it all began and ended in one place: Manhattan, essentially the ground zero of the Green Poison.


End file.
